


How Sweet

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Het, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla has decided she wants Belthazor.  She and Angelus make sure that can happen - and then she tells Belthazor all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/319507.html).

"Do you miss her?" asked Drusilla, trailing her fingers down Belthazor's chest. "Now that she's gone, are you sad?"

"Drusilla--" Belthazor's teeth were clenched, every muscle was held tightly, but his control was fragile as glass and just as apt to shatter.

"The funeral was lovely," she said, leaning forward, a soft, unnecessary breath of air flowing against his mouth. "Mourning doves cooed and perched along the walls. Such a beautiful portrait painted on the wall in her blood."

"Stop," said Belthazor, closing his eyes. "Just--stop."

Drusilla chuckled in his ear. "Your demon wouldn't let you hear the truth," she whispered. "You knew that Daddy would want to eat when he came home for supper, but you forgot that he'd want dessert too."

Red and black painted his face, and he grew tall as a tree in front of her. Belthazor snarled and summoned an athame to his hand.

"Demons and suicides live in Hell," said Drusilla. "But _she_ flew to Heaven on the wings of an angel. God took her into His heart and left you cold and alone and _damned_."

He stabbed Drusilla, then, in the gut, and she laughed at him. Then in the heart, and she laughed, harder, clutching the wound on her stomach, her hand over her heart, blood gushing and flowing all over her dress, then she reached out, knocking Belthazor to the ground and straddled him. He lay there, a fireball summoned to hand, staring up as Drusilla plunged one hand into the flames and screamed as the blood covering it bubbled and blackened, and then the skin singed, searing and blistering before she pulled it free.

"Do you want to know what Daddy told me as I watched the light fade from her eyes?" asked Drusilla, bending low and whispering against Belthazor's mouth. "He told me how very sweet she tasted." Then her lips were on his, and her hands were pulling his clothing off, and Belthazor wept silent tears as she welcomed him inside her.

\--end--


End file.
